My Freak Show
by emotionallycrippled
Summary: A young girl joins the failing Freakshow with a mysterious gift and even more mysterious past. This was something I was inspired to write after the first episode and I may or may not include content from other episodes if it suits me. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

She came out of nowhere, walking towards the banners out in the side of the road. Eve, Lobster boy, Geek, Siamese twins; their images stood proudly against the hot sun, swaying to the music of the wind. She stood for a moment, indecisive but sure. I had already come a long way, what is the point of turning back now. She followed the road where her true destination lied. In the horizon within the green field, she can see the red tents of the circus, of the supposed Freak show. She walked on, trembling with every step, praying to any god that this place would become her salvation.

* * *

><p><em>Jimmy<em>

"Excuse me?" Jimmy wasn't sure if he heard an actual voice, so he just kept working. "Excuse me?" said the voice again. Jimmy turned around from picking up trash and saw a girl. She looked about his age, slightly shorter than him, with a dark complexion and big dark eyes. Her reddish brown hair was tied tightly behind her head and she wore a pair of shorts and a green blouse. "Can I help you?" I asked, brushing off the dirt my pants. "I'm sorry to bother you, but…" she paused, nervous. I looked at her curiously, wondering if she was here to ask about the show. Maybe a customer, finally. "I came to see Elsa." She quickly got out.

* * *

><p>The young boy looked at me with surprise on his face. He was a handsome boy, white with brown hair and eyes. He seemed confused as to my request so I repeated "Can I please see Elsa?" He shook himself, as if from a dream. "Why?" he asked. I choked, not knowing what to say, although I had practiced the answer to the question I knew that would be asked of me. I tried again. "I heard that there was an opening for a new act, and I wanted to audition." He once again looked at me with a stumped look upon his face. It felt like I was on display and he was gawking at me. Well… if everything works out, this is something I should probably get used to. He looked me up and down again, much slower this time, as if he was searching for something. It was at this point that he brought his hands forward to rest on his chin. His hands were unlike I have ever seen. They were different, claw like even. Weirdly enough, his hands relaxed me. They seemed genuine, convincing me that this place was not a hoax and maybe I could finally fit in. I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed he had finished his inspection and was trying to catch my eyes. "I'm not sure if this is the right place for you" he said with a crease in his brow. "This is a freak show and I don't see anything abnormal about you, no offense." I found my first smile since I arrived. "None that you can see, unless I want you to." I responded with a cryptic, but honest statement. The young boy looked at me with confusion once again. Feeling slightly braver I asked once again. "Can I see Elsa now?" He looked into my eyes for a couple of minutes, shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the biggest tent near the back. "She's right there getting ready for the show tonight." He gave me a pointed glance and turned back to his work. I turned to the direction of his finger and walked towards the nicest of the tents.<p>

_Jimmy_

Out of the corner of his eyes, Jimmy watched her make her way towards Elsa's tent. He leaned against a pole, pondering my earlier statement. What did she mean by unless she wanted me to see? Maybe her deformity is under her clothes. He looked closely at her back, trying to spot any irregularities or signs of anything that was strange. Nothing, he thought shaking his head. Maybe there's something wrong in the brain, god damn it's hot. Jimmy looked up at the sun, using his claw to wipe the sweat. Faster I finish this, faster I can relax. Pushing the strange girl out of his mind, Jimmy continued his tasks.

* * *

><p>Okay, okay, just walk in there and ask for a job, it's that simple. I kept repeating this thought over and over, as I stood in the opening of Elsa's tent. I couldn't properly swallow my saliva and felt like I was going to pass out. I came here for a reason, I can't go back. With his statement, I found the courage to go through the curtain and into a living room quarter of the tent. "Hello?" I called softly, not wanting to interrupt or intrude. "Can I help you young lady?" a voice called to me from behind. I turned around quickly to see an old woman sitting in front of her mirror putting on her makeup. I could tell that she used to be beautiful at one point, but the stress and strain of her years were making themselves known on her face. She was dressed in a light blue suit, with thick blue eye shadow and red lipstick. I could not help, but stare, thinking that in a camp of "freaks" she was probably the weirdest looking one. "Are you Elsa?" I asked. She looked at me, silent for a minute before she answered. "That I am, what can I help you with my dear?" I walked in front of her and handed her the ad I had found in a paper 3 weeks ago. "This said you were looking for freaks and I wanted to audition myself." She looked me over slowly, like the boy outside had, probably to look for my deformity as well. "The position has already been filled by my beautiful Siamese twins and to be quite honest I don't see how I can use someone like you, besides…" she broke off dramatically, grabbing a cigarette and lightening it up. "I don't have any more funds to pay you for your 'talents'…" she left off again, waving me off to look into the mirror again. Having anticipating these arguments, I shot back "You don't have to pay me, I will be happy with a place to sleep and some food to eat. I also don't mind doing any grunt work. I am strong and I swear I won't be a bother to anyone." Towards the end, I practically had a pleading tone to my words. "You do have a sort of innocent beauty about you, but this is a freak show of monsters and I don't see how you plan to fit in here." She responded back. With my hands clenched at my sides, I walked two steps back. "I can show your my deformity now if you like, please just let me show you." At this point, I was begging. She stared me down for ten seconds before putting out her cigarette and turning in her chair to face me completely. "Okay, show me then."<p>

_Elsa  
><em>

I watched as the girl looked nervously at the ground, waiting for her to strut her stuff. She really was a pretty young thing Elsa thought with slight envy. A good looking figure and an exotic looking face that one wouldn't see too often around these parts. Elsa waited a minute more before heaving a sigh of impatience. She stood up and made her way towards the front of her tent. "Well if that's all then…" she started them heard a noise behind her. She turned and stood in shock at the figure that was in front of her now. "Oh my lord!" She exclaimed. She made her way towards the girl, her hands stretched out to cup her face, "My beautiful child, you can stay with us as long as you want." She clasped her hands in glee. Let the Freak Show begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I am sorry if it seems like I took forever to update, but I am more of a spur of the moment kind of person, when I want to do something, I just do it. Having said that, I won't be following any strict schedule in updating my story, but I will try to update ASAP. Thanks for all the comments and support so far._**

_Jimmy_

I could not help but keep my eyes on the opening of Elsa's tents, wondering how odd girl was doing. I took a swing of my pop, contemplating what I should do with my free time now that I was done with some of my basic chores. Maybe I should visit the twins to see how they are doing, I think to myself. As I start to pull away from under the dining tent, I see Elsa come out with that girl following meekly behind her. Elsa, in all her face painted glory and blue suit that I wished she would reconsider, seemed to be looking around for someone. When her eyes spotted me, she made a gesture for me to come. Curiously, I made my way towards them and waited for whatever Elsa had to say. "Jimmy, my dear boy, this is… I'm sorry what is your name again?" She indicated to the girl behind her again. The girl whispered in her ears and Elsa smiled. "Oh yes, Jimmy… This is Maddie, Maddie… Jimmy." She looked at me and smiled, nodding her head in embarrassment. Wanting to put her at ease, like the twins before, I smiled warmly at her and offered my hand. She looked at it for a second, but shook my hand. Her skin felt hot, like it had been running under hot water for over an hour. She quickly pulled away and looked back at Elsa. Elsa continued, "Maddie will be my assistant starting today, so show her around the grounds and let her know about how we do things around here. Oh my, it's going to dark soon, got to go." And with that, she left me alone with this curious girl.

_Maddie_

I could tell that this boy was confused. Oh, how I wished that Elsa was the one showing me around and not this young man. I shifted my feet around, waiting for him to ask me the questions that I knew were coming. As I was mentally preparing what type of answers I would give, he called my name. "Maddie, right?" I nodded quickly, not wanting to be seen as rude. "So let me show you around" and with that started walked towards the middle of the grounds. I was stumped, that's it? No questions at all? I was unable to move from the shock of it. Jimmy must have sensed that I was not near him, because he turned around and quite arrogantly tilted his head for me to follow. Feeling a bit annoyed, I quickly catch up to him. "So this is the dining tent, where we all take our meals", he indicated to the tent on the right. "These tents are for the performers, has Elsa assigned you to a tent yet?" I nod, not getting any more specific than that. He seems to be waiting for me to elaborate, but after a minute, he merely shrugs his shoulders and moves on. We move on from tent to tent and I am silent, wanting to know my new home well. "And finally, this is where we do the actual performances" he makes a grand gesture at the largest tent on the grounds. We make our way inside and there is already a group of people inside, rowdy and loud. They are an odd group, and I could not help, but smile.

_Jimmy_

I look at Maddie again, and see a genuine smile for the first time since I started the tour. Finally, some emotion, I think warily. We make our way towards the front of the tent and up the stage. Elsa is talking to some of the performers when she spots us, giving me a slight nod and gesturing to Maddie to go to her. Maddie nods and turns back to me. "Thank you so much for the tour, I really appreciate it." She can't seem to hold my gaze for too long, but it's an improvement since the morning and I smile back. She starts to make her way towards Elsa when Elsa claps her hands loudly to catch everyone's attention. "Ok, let's get this over with so we may continue… Everyone, this is Maddie." She indicates to Maddie once again, "She will be working as my assistant for the time being and I want you all to get use to her." And with that, she gets back to talking to the performers. I look around at the faces of my friends, all looking at Maddie in confusion. They start to whisper among themselves, glancing at Maddie who has taken refuge to the left of the stage, watching the practice of some of the performances. One by one, my friends slowly walk towards Maddie to introduce themselves. I watch Maddie's face, almost anticipating the looks of disgust and awe that I have seen many people give my friends. To my surprise, she shows neither, but merely smiles and shakes their hands. Once in a while, I see my friends laugh at something she has said, and her face turns a bright red. I sit upright from my comfortable position when I see Meep make his way to her. Oh, no.

_Maddie_

So many people, how am I going to remember everyone's names? As I say bye to someone named Amazon Eve, I see a small body making their ways towards me, carrying a chicken. He's adorable, I think. I watch him as he stops in front me and holds up the chicken. I look around and see that some of the other performers have stopped their conversations to look at the both of us, including Jimmy. His expressions occupies me the most when he send the small guy a look of anxiety and worry. What's going on? I turn my eyes back to the small figure in front of me and suddenly he grabs the chickens body firmly and bites his head clean off. Oh my…

_Jimmy_

Oh no… I put my hand over his eyes in exasperation. Damn it, I should have warned her. I hear a small gasp beside me from Suzi, who is closes to me and look back up. I feel my eyes widen in surprise as well. Meep is laughing insistently like he always does after he does that trick and Maddie is smiling at him, clapping. What the hell?! I watch as she takes a handkerchief out of her pocket and gestures with her hands if she can clean his face. He makes his way closer to her and she wipes off most of the blood running from his mouth. He gets excited and runs off. Now she really has the attention of everyone in the tent. She seems to be smiling to herself and tucks the handkerchief into a small bag in her pocket. It is after that she realizes that everyone is staring at her. She looks around in confusion and her eyes find mine. She tilts her head in a 'What did I do?' Thankfully, I am saved for answering back when Elsa once again claps her hands. "Alright, it is time to get ready for tonight, Maddie… follow me!" Maddie hurries to follow Elsa and the rest of the performers make their way back to their tents. As I leave, I replay the images of Maddie's reaction to Meep. Most people throw up the first time they see that, but not her. Something is bothering me, but I don't know what. What was it? What was it? I keep asking myself. It is not until I'm outside that I stop in my tracks when it hits me. When Maddie was putting away her handkerchief, she subtly licked some of the blood off her finger.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Again, I know I am taking a while with these updates, but I don't want to write a crappy story. If anyone has any thoughts that they think might improve my story, please feel free to message me, don't put in the comments section, and I might want to include them in my writing. As of now, I don't know how long this story will go, but I will make sure this story is one I will finish._**

_Maddie_

I wait for the audience to arrive, but all I see are two people in the tent. There is a young man that has his hair in some curly Q on his forehead and an older woman who seems to have this permanent smile plastered on her face. I joke with myself in my head, out of everyone I have seen today; this couple gives me the creeps the most. Earlier, I thought I heard from Elsa that this was going to be a sold out show. I continue to gaze at the entrance, standing at the side, waiting for people to arrive. I am wearing a spare dress that Elsa had lying around, a loose blue stripped dress with white lace all around. My hair is in a ponytail so I look presentable, according to Elsa. I represent her, she says. While waiting for the show to begin, I reminisce back to my earlier conversation with Elsa in her tent.

_Flashback_

After I 'put away' my talent, I now faced Elsa again. I expected some fear and anxiety, but she only gazed at me with longing, like I was a T-bone steak. She once again cupped my face and told me to tell her about myself. I had anticipated this as well so I gave her short answers that I hoped she would accept. Name: Maddie, Age: 23, Where I am from: Just far, Family: None, Does anyone else know: No, Will anyone else be looking for me: no (although this question did give me pause), and so on and so on. These answers apparently satisfied her and she wanted me to clarify whether or not it mattered that I was not going to be paid. "No, like I said, I'll just be happy with a place to sleep and eat." I stare at her, waiting to see if there was more. "Now, normally the best tent goes to the star attraction, but for now, I will allow you to sleep in the front part of my tent." I nod gratefully and with relief, seeing as she has accepted me. "Did you bring anything of value with you?" I shake my head. "Well I have some clothes that are wearable for you I suppose", she points to a suitcase on her right. "You may pick something out later." I nod once again. "I have a bit of a dilemma on my hands", she says suddenly. I snap to attention. "I have already booked an act that is quite brilliant with my beautiful twins, so I'm afraid that I cannot use you for the moment." I look at her in confusion, wondering if she had given my false hope when she continues, "I would like to use you at a more appropriate time, so for now, I will announce to all that you will be my assistant. You will stay close to me and do whatever I say that needs to be done, do you understand?" I quickly nod weak with relief that she is not turning me away after all.

_Maddie_

As the house lights dim, I snap back to reality. Oh, the show is starting. I look around, still waiting for more people to show up. Guess not, and I turn to the stage to see a bearded woman make the introductions. I have not met this woman, but Elsa did mention that her name was Ethel something. I waited anxiously for the show to begin, this being my first freak show. What irony, a freak watching a show of freaks. I see Paul, the guy with tattoos and small arms. He makes the wave with his arms that makes me laugh. Next was Eve, a woman so tall that she is to be quite frank, freakin intimidating. She uncovers a cage that carries a small woman named La Petite. I really liked her; she was very sweet and kind. I look, around, wondering where Jimmy is, but am pulled back by the introduction of the Siamese twins, Bette and Dot. While Bette is all smiles and dazzle, Dot has a look of reluctance. She really must not want to be here. I am once more drawn to Ethel's voice, for the introduction of Elsa. I watch as Elsa sings her heart out to her audience of two, and while I have heard better, I cannot help but be dazzled by her heart and showmanship. I clap readily when she is done, but not loud enough to disturb our guests.

After the performance is done, I start to help put away the props used. I found it odd that the performers are also the staff, but I also liked how closed off it made them be. They seemed to take care of their own. As I was finishing up, I saw the young man make his way towards the twins. I made my way near them, but far enough that they did not see me. I was not sure of the rules of the audience meeting the performers like this. After a short time, the girls and man made their way back to the main stage of the tent, where the man's older companion was talking to Elsa. I stayed behind with Ethel, watching the situation unfold. Apparently, the couple actually wanted to buy the girls. BUY? What the hell? I look at Ethel in confusion, but she gives nothing away. She is instead watching the couple with a look of disdain on her face. "10,000 thousand then" I hear the man say. I look at Elsa, wondering how she will react. She asks the girls for their opinion and they say that they will stay with the freak show, claiming that this place is their home. I see the look of satisfaction on Elsa's face as she shoos away the couple once more. The older woman makes a snide remark about Elsa's own performance and I cannot help but stare daggers at her retreating figure.

Everyone goes back to their places to rest and the grounds are quiet and eerie. I make my way back to Elsa's tent when I see lights going away from the main area. Overcome with curiosity, I follow them to a small dirt road. I can see some of the performers walking almost solemnly towards a small open field. I sneak to a section of tall grass, to watch the proceedings. They are all gathered in a circle, looking at Jimmy. He is talking passionately to the carnies, riling them up, about how wrong they have been treated. I lower my eyes at the figure he keeps indicating and I see a chubby older man with blood all down his front. It does not take me long to realize that he is dead and someone here has killed him. I am not appalled, but instead curious as to when all of this occurred. I see that Jimmy has finished talking and that everyone has a weapon of some sorts in their hands. I do not need to wonder for long what they plan to do when they all suddenly walk to the body and start cutting it up into little pieces. While they are all occupied, I make my way back to Elsa's and lay down on the cot that she had put for me. As I lay my head down for the night, my mind keeps repeating the image of the carnies tearing into the corpse. I close my eyes as I hear them make their way back home and I feel a small smile cross my face. Yes, this is my new home.


End file.
